The Crystal Skylanders Trap Team
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: When Steven finds a special trap, he and his friends are blasted into Skylanders! Join Steven, the Crystal Gems, and their friends as they trap villains, and stop the evil Doom Raiders, Kaos...and the Homerworld Gems!
1. The adventure begins

**Ok, this is the FIRST EVER CROSSOVER OF STEVEN UNIVERSE AND SKYLANDERS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Pearl: Um, Spyrorocks, maybe you should start the story.**

 **Me: Ok, ok. Steven, Flynn, do the disclaimer.**

 **Steven: Ok! None of these characters belong to Spyrorocks. The only thing that belongs to her is the story.**

 **Flynn: All credit for these characters belong to Activision and Cartoon Network. Now, let's get started!**

It was another fine day in Beach City. In a house on the beach, a young boy named Steven Universe was setting up a game party. He had set up a Skylanders; Trap Team for him and his friends to play. Around his TV, Lars, Pearl, Garnet, Sadie, Connie, Greg, Petey, Ronaldo, and Amethyst were sitting on Steven's bed and some beanbags Pearl brought out from her gem. Lion was laying on the couch, doing his thing. Steven set out his (admittedly impressive) Skylander collection. He was handing out the Wii remotes and gamepad. Greg was scratching his head.

"Steven, what's the point of this game, exactly?" He asked. Steven turned to his father.

"You use these figures, the Skylanders, to fight the villains. Then, after the trappable villains are defeated, you put them in these crystals, traps." He explained, holding up a purple magic trap for his father to see. Greg nodded.

"Oh." He said. Sadie looked up.

"Well, I think it's nice you invited us all over, Steven." She said. Lars sighed.

"Whatever. Skylanders are kid stuff." He muttered. Pearl held up a blue, crocodile Trap Master.

"Steven, what's this one again?" She asked. Lars held the figure in his hand, rolling his eyes at Pearl.

"Pfft, amateur. It's obviously the Water Trap Mater crocagater Snap Shot!" The Big Dounut worker said. Everyone glanced at him for a second. Lars looked at his feet. "Not-not like I'd know." He mumbled. Connie looked up.

"This seems like a cool game, Steven. I can't wait to meet Flynn." She said. Steven smiled.

"Trust me, he's a nice guy. But he has a bit of an ego. Actually, a _big_ ego." The half gem explained. Petey held up a fish an figure.

"Hey, Ronaldo? What's this one?" He asked. Ronaldo snickered, and held it up.

"This, my little brother, is a Eon's Elite Gill Grunt." He replied. Petey blinked.

"What species is it?"

"Gillman. And it's a _he._ " Ronaldo replied. Petey rolled his eyes. Steven looked around.

"So, what's everyone's favorite Skylanders character?" He asked. Ronaldo looked at him.

"Enigma. He's a mystery, just waiting to be solved. He's part of the paranormal." He replied. Petey looked over.

"So far, it's Food Fight." He said. Connie smiled.

"From what I've heard, I think my favorite is Whirlwind. She can heal, like you can." She replied. Pearl looked over.

"My favorite would have to be Hugo. He has a strong mind, and a balanced memory." She replied. Amethyst smiled.

"Wrecking Ball, 'cause he can smash stuff! Or Krankcase, 'cause he shoots goo at people!" Amethyst shouted. Pearl sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, Amethyst." She replied. Garnet leaned back into the beanbag.

"Flameslinger. He has some sort of future vision." Garnet said. Greg glanced down.

"Mine might be Wolfgang. He's got that sort of 'rock 'n roll' feel." Steven's father told him. Lars glanced over.

"I don't play the game, but, if I had to chose, it would be Roller Brawl because of her edgy coolness." Lars said. Sade snickered under her breath, then turned to Steven.

"Mine is Cynder. She's spunky, snarky, and sarcastic. But deep down, she has a good heart. Like someone I know." She replied. Lars glanced down at his feet. Steven smiled.

"I like Kaos." He said. Pearl glanced at him.

"Isn't Kaos the bad guy?" She asked. Ronaldo gasped.

"He's on Kaos's side!" He shouted. Steven shook his head.

"No, no! I just think Kaos is misunderstood! And he needs some love. Like Lapis did." He explained. Ronaldo smiled.

"Oh, that explains it." He said. Steven walked over to the window, and sighed.

"Oh, Lapis. I wonder what Skylander you'd like." He thought aloud. Then he smiled. "Heh. I guess it would have to be a Water Skylander..." He then started talking about which Skylander Lapis would like. The Crystal Gems glanced at eachother. She had fused into Malachite with Jasper, and they were looking for them.

"Can we start?" Petey asked. Steven glanced over at them.

"Yep!" He said. While he was setting up, he noticed something. A pink trap with a star symbol was laying on the ground. Steven picked it up, and put in the Portal of Power. Suddenly, a pink vortex appeared on the ceiling.

"Steven! What is that?!" Connie asked. Lion looked up. Steven looked up. Suddenly, Steven felt himself get dragged through the vortex.

"I don't think this is a good THIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" He shouted as he was dragged into the swirling vortex. The others gasped.

" _Steven!"_ The others screamed. Ronaldo was next.

"No way! I have to post this on my blog! Keep Beach City WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIRD!" The teenager shouted, pulling out his phone, taking a picture of the vortex. Petey felt himself get dragged in as well.

"This. is. not. COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" He screamed. Connie felt herself be lifted upward.

"Tell my parents I'm going to be coming home LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" Connie screamed down, flailing. Greg was up next.

"Wait, where are we going? I don't think this will end WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!" Greg screamed, trying to grab something. Garnet was next. When she went towards the vortex, her sunglasses slipped off. She wasn't able to grab them, and she showed off her three eyes.

"I saw this coming. Another future was Malachite coming BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" She screamed. Pearl and Amethyst looked up.

" _Garnet!_ " Both gems screamed. Pearl was up next, and she flailed the entire time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The tall gem simply screamed. Amethyst looked around, then was sucked into the air. She smiled, then curled up into a ball.

"CANNONBALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" She shrieked, laughing. Lion jumped up into Steven's room, then simply leapt up through the Portal.

/

Deep underwater, a fusion was sitting. She was green, huge, and multi armed. She was Malachite. But not for long. She felt herself pull apart, and two gems were soon at the bottom at the ocean. One was orange, and the other was blue. The blue one looked around. Then she laughed.

"I'm free! I'm finally free!" The blue one said happily. She began swimming upward. The orange one swam towards her.

"Stay right here, Lapis Lazuli!" She screamed. Lapis gasped. She felt herself her grabbed. She glared at the orange gem.

"Jasper! Let me go!" She screamed. Jasper laughed.

"No way! You're gonna fly me to Homeworld, and we're gonna tell Yellow Diamond!" She cackled. Lapis looked up.

"Not if that vortex gets us first." She said. Jasper turned around, and gaped. Behind them, a swirling black vortex swirled. Jasper let go of Lapis, and went flying through.

"No! This isn't over, BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" She screamed. Lapis smiled, and tried to fly. But she couldn't. The vortex was dragging her back in. _Nononononononono,_ she thought frantically.

"This can't be HAPPENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" She screamed, being dragged in herself.

/

Somewhere, in the remote countryside, was a green gem. She had hair that resembled a Dorito. This was Peridot. The Gem technician had been sent to Earth. Right now, she was grumbling wistfully.

"Go to Earth, they said. It'll be easy, they said..." She muttered angrily. Peridot held up her hand. "Ok, let's try this again." The Gem said to no one in particular. She slid off her fingers, and they formed a holographic screen. She typed in a bunch of letters. Something flashed on the screen.

"Signal lost. Signal lost." A mechanical voice said, mimicking the words on the screen. Peridot shrieked and kicked. Suddenly, the rocks around the technician began to vibrate. She looked around.

"What is this?" She asked. She looked up, and gasped. In the sky, a black swirling vortex loomed over her. Peridot felt herself being lifted up.

"Signal lost. Signal-." The voice said, right before she put her fingers back into place. Peridot kicked and yelled.

"No! No! No! I have to report this to Yellow DIAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOND!" Shreiked Peridot, her visor slipping off. Suddenly, all three portals disappeared.

/

 **Aw yeah! That was a pretty good start! (Nudges Jasper) Am I right, Jaspy? Huh? Huh? Am I right?**

 **Jasper: (Plucks Spyrorocks off the ground) Don't do that EVER again.**

 **Me: Noted. (Turns to the screen) Ok, read, enjoy, review, all that good stuff!**


	2. Trouble

**Ok, before I continue, I would like to correct one mistake. I need to make Lars and Sadie's pull into the Portal. Nothing belongs to me besides the story, btw.**

/

"Lars! What's going on?!" Sadie shrieked. Lars shrugged. The vortex was getting powerful.

"I don't know?! This doesn't happen when I play!" He shouted. Sadie hugged Lars. She was scared. The two started levitating. They were being dragged into the vortex! Sadie tightened her grasp.

"Lars! Hang on TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" She screamed. Lars nodded.

"Sadie! I'm going to kill Steven for THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" He _screJustamed_ angrily. They got sucked into the vortex, hugging and screaming.

/o

"Woo hoo!" Steven shouted, soaring through the tunnel of light. Him and the others were flying through the tunnel. Amethyst was having the time of her life, crashing into Pearl.

"Ack! Amethyst, will you cut that out?!" She screamed. Amethyst laughed.

"No way, Pearl!" She shouted. Connie looked up.

"Miss Garnet? Where are we?!" She shouted. Garnet looked up.

"No idea." She replied. Sadie looked up.

"This...is actually pretty neat!" She said. Lars looked at her, a look of shock on his face.

"I'm sorry, _neat?!_ That, that... _thing,_ sucked us up! AND YOU CALL THAT NEAT?!" He shouted. While the other conversed. Steven noticed something. The wall had pictures on it. One was a bearded head, one was a group of creatures with crystal weapons. Then another group of creatures causing chaos was shown, along with the two groups fighting in a secret base. Then it was the evil group of creatures trapped in a dome. _Just like Lapis,_ he thought sadly. Then, it showed a outside of a building, then said building exploding. The evil laugh that followed was heard by everybody in the group. They stopped talking, and looked up.

"What...was _that?_ " Greg asked. Pearl shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied. Steven looked ahead. There was a circle of light at the end of the tunnel. Suddenly, they passed right through.

/

Steven landed on the grass with a _thud._

"Oof!" He grunted, feeling the impact. He got his face out of the grass, and looked around. Garnet had found her glasses, and she put them back on. Lion was laying down, licking his paws. Connie was glancing around.

"What just happened?!" She screamed. Garnet shushed her and pointed ahead. They looked ahead. There was a ceremony going on, and, on a podium, was a older Mabu with an eyepatch. Near the back, three Mabu were talking to each other. The shortest one was very excited.

"This is great you guys! There hasn't been a Skylander Academy in years!" He shouted gleefully. The one with stripes nodded.

"I know, right! And the one cutting the ribbon is Buzz, the most famous bounty hunter and Skylander trainer in all of Skylands!" She said. The tallest one shrugged.

"Meh, I think he's a bit of a show off. I mean, who can talk about themself for that long?" He asked. The other two sighed. The tall one had just described himself in a nutshell. Steven and the others glanced at eachother, then nodded. He and Connie walked up to the tall one, and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mr.?" Asked Connie. The tall one glanced behind himself.

"Well, hey there kiddos! What're your names?" He asked. The two children looked at him.

"I'm Steven, and this is Connie!" Steven told him, gesturing to Connie. The tall Mabu smiled.

"I'm Captain Flynn, Greatest Pilot in Skylands! The glasses one is Hugo, and the pretty one is Cali." He said, gesturing to the two Mabu next to him. Steven grinned.

"Wanna met our friends?!" He asked. Flynn smiled.

"Sure, why not?" He said. Steven turned to the bush.

"Ok, you can come out now!" Steven shouted. The others came out of the bush. Flynn gaped. "Ok, so they are-." Steven started, before Garnet interrupted him.

"We are the Crystal Gems!" She shouted. Then she took out her gauntlets. "Garnet!"

"Amethyst!" Amethyst shouted, summoning her whip.

"Pearl!" Pearl shouted, summoning her spear.

"And Steven! But you already knew me!" He said, summoning his bubble, which popped afterwards. Ronaldo shoved his phone towards the Mabu.

"We are now conversing with the creatures of this world. This is one on my phone." He said. Flynn noticed the camera, and smiled, winking.

"Hello there, ladies of another world. Time to meet the awesomest pilot ever." He said. Then, he posed at the camera, in a flexing pose. Cali held her head in her paws. Lars snorted, and coughed. The cough sounded suspiciously like the words, "super lame". Ronaldo turned to Lars.

"I'm sorry, did you just call my blog 'super lame'?" He asked. Lars shrugged.

"Hey, you said it, not me." He replied. Before a fight broke out, Garnet shoved them aside.

"We fight in the name of Rose Quartz!" Garnet shouted. Hugo, the short one, frowned.

"That's funny. I could've sworn Master Eon knew someone named Rose Quartz..." He mumbled. Before they could say anymore, Buzz held up a pair of scissors.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I declare the Skylander Academy officially-."

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Something shot across the sky, and landed on another island. The impact shook everything. The creatures began mumbling. Buzz looked around.

"Everybody, stay calm." He said. Connie looked up.

"What was that?!" She asked. Buzz looked at her.

"Well, little missy, I think we're about to find out." He told her.


	3. Soda Springs

**Here it is! Chapter 3!**

 **Garnet: Amethyst is going to-.**

 **Me: (Clamps her hand on Garnet's mouth)**

 **Garnet: MMMMMHPMMMMM!**

 **Me: No spoilers!**

 **Peridot: When are the Homeworld Gems and I going to make an appearance?**

 **Me: Soon. Peridot, Kaos, would you do the disclaimer?**

 **Peridot: (Sighed) Fine. The story is the only thing that does belong to Spyrorocks. The characters do not belong to her.**

 **Kaos: Come at her with any lawyers, and I will BLAST YOU TO THE OUTLANDS!**

 **Me: Kaos! Do not threaten the readers!**

 **Cali: You know he will.**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

/

On a faraway island, there was a giant, anthromorphic blob was glaring around. The villagers of the island were hiding and running in fear.

"Me want soda!" The blob shouted. He picked up a barrel of soda, and drank it,. growing. Far away, Connie and Steven were watching the blob.

"What. Is. THAT?!" She whispered, panicked. Steven shook his head.

"I think it's the Gulper." He explained. The blob continued to shout.

"This is why I need soda!" He shouted, throwing the barrel. Right at the two kids. Connie shrieked, and grabbed onto Steven. The Gem hybrid made a bubble around them, and looked at the oncoming barrel

 _Smash!_

Steven glanced up, and saw a small, round object crash into the barrel. He glanced down, and saw Buzz. The bubble burst, and Buzz turned to face them, smiling, with the others standing with him.

"Well, it looks like my Crystal Gem operatives are here!" He said. Both children turned to eachother, and smiled.

/

As soon as Buzz explained what they were doing, Ronaldo was filming it on his phone.

"We are currently in the unknown. We don't know what we will face." He said. Peedee sighed.

"Ronaldo, cut it out with the dramatics? It's not like we're going to die." He reasoned. Garnet looked over at the Fryman boys.

"Actually, there is a future where we are all destroyed. But it is not likely." The giant woman said. Before the others could freak out, though, Amethyst looked at the ground.

"Aw man, there's soda all over the ground!" She exclaimed. Then she grinned. "I wanna lick it." Then she lunged towards the Orange substance on the ground. Pearl grabbed the purple girl by her waist.

"Amethyst! You're not supposed to lick soda off the ground! It's considered disgusting!" Pearl shouted, trying to hold back the squirming purple woman.

"But it's soooooooooooodaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She complained. Buzz stared at them strangely.

"Are they usually like that?" He asked. Greg nodded.

"Yup." He said. Lion yawned. After a while, they got started.

/

After a while of walking (Or, in Connie and Stevens' cases, rode on Lion at certain points), they came across a sheep. Buzz stopped them.

"Woah, hang on! This is the dangerous villain Sheep Creep. He lead the Sheep Rebellion! What is he doing out of CloudCracker prison?" He asked. Pearl looked at the sheep.

"It's a sheep." She simply said. Greg nodded. Buzz shook his head.

"No, he's a dangerous criminal!" He insisted. As if to prove it, Sheep Creep looked up. He saw them, and two blisters came out of the wool. Greg's eyes went wide.

"This thing has guns?!" He shouted. Something came out of the guns, and hit Greg in the eye. He shouted. Garnet picked it up. It was a cylinder.

"Cork guns." She said simply. Sheep Creep glared.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Baaaaaaaaaaa!" He baaed. Steven scratched his head.

"Anyone know sheep?" He asked.

SHEEP CREEP

(Life Trap)

"I got this!" Amethyst shouted. She leapt into battle boldly. Summoning her whip, she wrapped it around Sheep Creep, and spun around. Sheep Creep _baaed_ in panic, and looked as though he was going to puke. Amethyst jumped up, and slammed the little sheep into the ground. He blasted some corks at her, puffed out, and seemed to stun her. Amethyst got up, and growled.

"Big mistake, sheepy." She shouted. Then, she went into a spin dash, and slammed him against a wall. To finish with flair, Amethyst turned into the Purple Puma, and body slammed onto Sheep Creep. The sheep got up, stumbled, and fell.

SHEEP CREEP DEFEATED

(Put a Life Trap in the Portal)

"Boo-yah!" Amethyst shouted, tapping Sheep Creep with a Life Hammer. A vortex appeared in the sky. Sheep Creep looked up fearfully.

"Baa! BAA-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted, getting dragged in. "Baa? Baa-baa? Baa-baa." He said simply. Steven picked up the trap, and he stroked it.

"Don't worry, Sheep Creep. At the academy, there's grass for you to eat, sheep to make friends with, and chompies to blast with your corks." He said. Pearl smiled.

He was just like his mother

/

A little while later, the group came across a clearing. It was filled with enemies. At the center, there was a cluster of blue crystals. Buzz gasped.

"That's Traptanium! CloudCracker was made from the stuff! Why is it here?!" He asked. Garnet leapt down, and started punching. Soon, the clearing was clear, and Garnet lunged for the Traptanium. The others jumped into the clearing, and watched. Garnet punched the crystals, and it broke. Pearl caught one of the smaller pieces, and put it inside of her gem.

"I'm keeping it in my gem, so Hugo and I can figure out what happened." She explained. Connie nodded. Lars sighed.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's bad?" Lars asked himself. Sadie glanced over.

"Maybe because it is." She said.

/

Eventually, they reached the place where the Gulper was. He was now the size of the fusion on the temple.

THE GULPER

(Water Trap)

"Gulper's gonna gulp!" He shouted, picking up another barrel of soda. Amethyst gasped.

"Oh mama! That thing is huge!" She shouted. Steven nodded. They walked onto the roofs, and looked up. Buzz, who was at the other end of the roof path, waved them over.

"Over here!" He shouted. Pearl nodded, and ran. The others followed suit. Connie stopped.

"Wait! I have to tie my shoe!" She said, going to tie her shoe. Gulper's hand just happened to be heading for the spot Connie was at. Steven gasped.

"Connie, look out!" He shouted, running over to the young girl. Connie looked up, and screamed. Steven slammed into her, and they went flying, just in time. Gulper's hand settled down, right where Connie was seconds ago. Greg gaped.

"Steven! Connie! Are you two ok?!" He shouted. Connie nodded, shaken up.

"We're fine, Dad!" Steven shouted. Sadie lunged towards The Gulper's hand, and slammed a board she held in her hands against it. Gulper shouted, and pulled back his hand. Lars glanced over at her.

"Nice job." He said. Sadie glanced over at her associate.

"Thanks!" She said. They met up with Buzz. The Mabu gestured to two soda jugs.

"Look at these two jugs. This one is filled with Ambrosia soda." He said, gesturing to the cooler to the left. Then he gestured to the one on the right. "And this one is bottom-feeding, eel-flavored." Pearl grimaced in disgust.

"Eel flavoring sounds perfectly disgusting." She said. Amethyst shrugged.

"I dunno. It sounds kinda nice." She replied. Pearl groaned, then glanced over.

"How is this relevant, anyway?" She asked. Buzz smiled.

"We're going to trick the Gulper into drinking the eel flavored soda." He explained. Pearl pulled out her Duplicator Wand, and duplicated the eel soda.

"Just in case." She said. Greg looked around.

"So, uh, how do we get rid of the good soda?" He asked. Amethyst smiled.

"I've got an idea." She said. The purple woman picked up the barrel, and drank the contents. She grinned. "That's how." She told Greg. Greg nodded. Buzz smiled.

"Boomsticks! Now, kiddos, push that barrel near the Gulper." He explained. Connie and Steven pushed the barrel with the eel soda towards the space where the other barrel was. Gulper's looked over, and grinned.

"No one drinks Gulper's soda, _except me_!" He shouted. He picked up the barrel, and drank the contents. Then, he shrunk down to his normal size.

GULPER DEFEATED

(Put a Water Trap on the Portal)

Connie picked up the small trap, and threw it. A vortex appeared. Gulper glared.

"Stay back, swirly thing!" He shouted. He jabbed his trident at the vortex, right before it got sucked in. Gulper gasped. "Hey, my trident!" He shouted. Then, he got sucked up. "I just wanted some SOOOODDDDDDAAAAAAAA!" He shouted, before getting sucked up. "What? Hello? Can anyone hear Gulper? And if so, can you bring Gulper some soda?" He asked. Amethyst chuckled.

"Yeah, no. That's not gonna happen." She told him.

"Gulper have to be nice now...kind of strange, but Gulper get used to it." Gulper said. Steven picked up the trap, and held it to his right cheek.

"Don't worry. As long as you don't go on any rampages, you can have soda." He said. Buzz looked over at Steven, and he smiled.

"There's something soothing about that kiddo." He muttered, as Steven kept talking to the Gulper. Pearl nodded.

"He's exactly like his mother." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Buzz smiled. Then, he remembered the mission, and whistled. The others quickly turned around to face him.

"Ok, so I have a feeling that something happened to CloudCracker. The question is, what happened?" He asked. Steven then remembered what he saw.

"Um, Mr. Buzz..." He said. Buzz glanced over.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He asked. Steven looked up.

"I think I might know what happened to CloudCracker prison..."

/

 **Woo! Chapter 3 is DONE! So, what happened to CloudCracker Prison? Where are the Homeworld Gems? Why am I asking so many questions?!**

 **Flynn: Stay tuned!**

 **Cali: This is a fanfiction.**

 **Flynn: Hey, I'm just trying to make it interesting.**

 **Me: See you later, fanfiction readers!**


End file.
